Japan's Next Top Male Model
by ryokohina4
Summary: The pot guys are in a modeling contest. nuff said. RyoxSaku maby other oc pairings later on. Read & Review please. T for foul language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

…

**RRIINNGG**

…

**RING**

"Hello?" Ryoma asked as he picked up his phone.

"Great news kid! I have signed you up to be on Japan's Next Top Male Model!" His manager said.

"You did what?"

"You know that show that stars go on to get more famous and break into the modeling business."

"I know what it is, but I'm a tennis player not a model and I don't ever want to be a model either."

"You're already the world champion what more can you do? And besides you're only 18 you still got a long life ahead of you and nothing to do with it."

"There are always new challenges in tennis so it will occupy the rest of my life."

"You might get to see some of your friends from middle school if you do it."

"When will you leave me alone?"

"When you say yes."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Okay you're going to be flying to Japan to night. Bye." And with that his manager hung up.

"Better start packing" Ryoma muttered to himself.

"This week on FOX network: The new season of Japan's Next Top Male Model will be hosted by none other than the notorious Madam S. We have also gotten word that some very famous Pro-Tennis players will be on the sh-"

The T.V. was turned off.

"sigh. I wonder who these tennis players are? And if I know any of them?" Madam S thought out loud.

**AT THE AIRPORT**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Fangirls.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Fanboys.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Person who saw a spider.

"This is just wonderful." Completely sarcastic comment from Ryoma.

**JAPAN'S NEXT TOP MALE MODEL**

"Echizen!" Momo.

"Fushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kiadoh

"Data!" Inui.

"BURNING I'M GOING TO WIN THIS THING AND LEAVE ALL OF YOU IN THE DUST!BABE!" Taka.

"Sempai-tachi." Ryoma

"Okay everyone gather up!" The director yelled. "First we will start off by introducing the judges, then we will introduce the host."

"Hai" Everyone.

"First we have Fuji, noted fashion photographer. Next we have Eiji and Oishi, Eiji is a very famous hairstylist and Oishi is a very famous make-up artist. Finally we have Tezuka, world renowned fashion critic." Blank stares.

"What about the host of the show?" Eiji.

"Thank you very much for reminding me. And the host our show is…."


	2. Chapter 2

…the number one model in the entire world Madam S, otherwise known as Ryuuzaki Sakuno." The director said.

And out came Sakuno. Sakuno was wearing a light denim short skirt, a t-shirt that said "Your boyfriend thinks I'm hotter than you" and a pair of white heels. She had cut her hair short since the last time they'd seen her and it was currently in a high ponytail.

"Hi, I as you all know am the infamous Madam S, but I would like you to call me Sakuno instead, k?" Sakuno said.

"K" everyone.

"So to start things off, we're going to go to the house you all will be staying at. So let's go."

**AT THE HOUSE**

After everyone had been satiated they sat down in the living room for some Sakuno mail.

"You may think your all that, but you still got a lot to learn. Be ready at 8 sharp and prepare to get schooled." Some random participant named Zack Effron.

**NEXT DAY AT 8**

They arrive at a school and are wondering what they could possibly be doing, they get out and are led to the track. At the track they see someone walking towards them on one of those painted lines on the track field.

"Hey! Today you are going to be learning how to strut you stuff on the runway. Today I have with me Tachibana Ann to teach exactly how to work the runway." Sakuno said. "I'll be back to see you when I feel like it."

"Hi everyone, I'm Tachibana Ann and I will be your runway coach today."

15 MINUTES LATER

"And strut, strut, strut, strut, show some attitude, come on Zack kick your prissy boy ass into gear!" Ann. "Okay that's enough for today."

**NEXT DAY SAME PLACE SAME TIME**

"Today you will be doing a photo shot of the different types of high school students. Inui, you will be the class clown. Momo, you are the emo kid. Kiadoh, you are the valedictorian. Taka, you will be the class president. Ryoma, you are a pimp, man whore, and bimbo, whatever you want to call it. Zack, you are the jock. Akon, you are the flirt. Flavor Flav, you are the teacher's pet. Finally last but not least Chris (Chris Brown in case you're wondering), you are going to be Mr. Popularity. Now go to the hair, make up and costume trailers to get ready for your shoot. And go!" Sakuno explained/said.

**SKIP TO ELIMINATION, IT'S BETWEEN AKON AND FLAVOR FLAV**

"Akon you are through to the next level, I'm sorry Flav you're just too old." Sakuno

"It's okay. I still have my own show to go back to." Flavor Flav


	3. Chapter 3

A FEW DAYS LATER AT NEXT CHALLENGE

**A FEW DAYS LATER AT NEXT CHALLENGE**

"Ok guys its time to learn how to show your style" Sakuno said while snapping her fingers all sassy-like. "Your challenge for today is to create an outfit that represents you." And with that she walked away.

After they were done creating their look Tezuka came out to judge them. "Momo you win."

Momo was wearing a hamburger suit.

**NEXT DAY AT PHOTO SHOOT**

"Hey everyone!" An said. "Today we are taking your personal likes and dislikes and interpreting them in the photo shoot. Akon you will be dressed as a classic love song singer. Chris you will be the classic rapper which means tattoos, piercings and a turn table. Zac you will be dressed as the classic boy group pop singer. Momo you will be dressed as a restaurant owner. Inui you will be dressed as the evil scientist. Kiadoh you will be a pet store owner. Taka you will be cooking sushi. Ryoma you will be dressed as a tennis star."

**AT ELIMINATION**

"All your photos this week were excellent. I have a surprise for you though. Flavor Flav come on out." Flavor came out and sat on the end of the judges table. "From now on anyone that gets eliminated will come back as a judge. Now down to business. Ryoma, Momo, Inui, Chris, and Zac you are safe. Will Akon and Taka please step forward. Akon in your picture we just couldn't feel the love. Taka in your picture we couldn't see any concentration like you felt you needed to be somewhere else. The judges have decided and Akon you are safe."

"It's ok my father needs my help back at the restaurant anyways."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back At The House After Judging**

"Hey Ryoma, didn't you and Sakuno date at one time?" Momo asked.

"That was a long time ago sempai and we never actually split up." Ryoma confessed without realizing that Inui and Kaidoh were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"WHAT? YOU TWO NEVER ACTUALLY BROKE UP?"

"Keep it down! I don't want the entire house to know, they might think that I have an advantage!"

"Oops, sorry. But does that mean that you two are still together? What happened?"

"Well….legally we're still together…..we kind of….well…..we got married, but then I had to leave because of tennis and my manager said that it'd be a bad idea to bring Sakuno with me because the fans wouldn't like that I'm married and then she got a modeling contract and our schedules just got so busy that we never see each other and don't have any time to talk, so it's basically like we broke up."

"Why don't you just take a vacation? Why hasn't she talked to you at all since the show started?"

"Well…..I might not have told her that I was leaving for tennis….so she kind of thinks that I just walked out on her."

"THE GODS OF LOVE GREATELY DISSAPPROVE! BUT HAVE NO FEAR FOR MOMO IS HERE AND HE WILL FIX EVERYTHING!"

"Idiot." Kaidoh.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAMUSHI?"

"YOU HEARD ME, IDIOT!"

"I'm going to bed." Ryoma.

"Ahhhh data, very interesting!" Inui.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WE GOT SOME MORE SAKUNO MAIL!" Zac yelled in an overly enthusiastic and slightly gay voice.

"'Be ready at 4:30 am.' That's all it says. Weird. I wonder what we're doing. I hope it's nothing too hard or that has to do with physical activity, sweating's gross." Said Zac before he skipped off to bed.

**4:30AM AT A CARNIVAL**

"Hello Ladies, yes LADIES because you're all pansies to me, Sakuno couldn't be here today. Something to do with her best friend getting knocked up or something." Greeted Ann.

"Any who, today you will be learning about always being ready for a picture no matter what the situation. If you become super famous then you can bet that the paparazzi are going to follow you around all the time in order to snap the most embarrassing picture possible. We have put hidden cameras all over the carnival; you ladies will be going all around the carnival and doing different activities. The person with the least bad photos is the winner. So get to it."

**END OF THE CHALLENGE**

"ALL OF YOU GUYS SUCK! THERE IS NO WINNER! ZAC YOU LOOK LIKE A CONSTIPATED STUCK UP, IDIOT IN ALMOST ALL OF YOUR PICTURES! KIADOH, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE IN ALL OF YOURS! CHRIS, YOU LOOK LIKE A WANNA BE MICEAL JACKSON, USHER MIX IN THE MAJORITY OF YOUR PHOTOS! AKON YOU LOOK LIKE A PEDOBEAR! MOMO YOU LOOK LIKE A FATASS PIG, THERE ISN'T A SINGLE SHOT WHERE YOU'RE NOT EATING! INUI WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY PICTURES OF YOU! AND RYOMA YOU LOOK LIKE AN EMOTIONLESS ICE CUBE! YOU ALL SUCK!" Ann then proceeded to storm away.

"How did she even get a husband?" Asked Chris.

"It's that idiot." Kaidoh said while pointing to Momo.

"Hey! Go easy on her, she's my wife and she can't help it. She's four months pregnant and extremely hormonal." Momo defended.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"Hey guys look! We got some more Sakuno mail!" Said Akon.

"It says, 'You better Get Your Head In The Game and Be Prepared to Paint With All The Colors Of The Wind in tomorrows challenge.' That's weird; I wonder what it could mean."

And with that they all went to bed.

**NEXT DAY AT A MOVIE SET**

"Hey guys! Today you will be taking pictures as Disney characters for your photo shot." Sakuno explained. "Chris you will be Troy from High School Musical, Akon you are going to be Aladdin from Aladdin, Zac you are going to be Alice from Alice In Wonderland, Inui you will be Milo from the movie Atlantis, Momo you will be Dumbo from Dumbo, Kaidoh you are going to be Hercules from Hercules, and Ryoma you will be the disgusting despicable mean ruthless and heartless Rasputin from Anastasia. And since all of you failed this week's challenge each one of you will only have fifteen frames to try and get your best shot."

**AFTER THE SHOOT**

"Some of you guys did great today and some of you failed miserably. Go back to the house and get a good night's rest cause tomorrow night one of you guys will be going home."

**AT ELIMINATION**

"Welcome to tonight's elimination. Your judges for today are noted fashion photographer Fuji, the unstoppable fashion duo Eiji and Oishi, renowned fashion critic Tezuka, and last but not least Flavor Flav and Taka." Sakuno introduced.

**SKIP TO BOTTOM TWO**

"Zac and Chris please step forward. Chris you took a great photo, but you didn't embody the character that you were supposed to portray. Zac your picture is excellent, absolutely fabulous you nailed your character. The only problem is we're not so sure that you are one hundred percent a male because your picture is so good. And as you know this contest is only for one hundred percent male males. But until we get any actual proof….Zac you are safe."

"No biggy, I still have my singing career to go back to."


End file.
